To Kill a Precure
by MovieVillain
Summary: Feeling his role as the savior of the world has been stolen by Precure, Light Yagami vows to wipe them all out. Along the way, he meets a childhood friend and her name is Iona Hikawa.
1. Chapter 1

I must admit it.

"The world has gone insane, Ryuk!" I look frustrated as I lie down on my bed with my hands on the back of my head.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Light," my Shinigami agreed with me on the matter.

I could never imagine what happened to the world.

_Precure. They're taking my role as the savior of the world! Come to think it; ever since they showed up, there have been less criminals to do deal with. But that's my job, not those magical girls that can do attacks with a magical bracelet!  
_

I must look really angry on what those magical girls are trying to do. They fight evil like me, but they spare those monsters that are made from people. At least, that's one notable trait.

_If only there is a way I can know their real names and kill them..._

A smile crept up on my face as an idea came to my head. I also got up from bed.

"Ryuk, I know where the majority of Precure would appear in the country, and it's Pikarigaoka. So, we're going there and have our very own entertainment by killing some Precure. How about it?"

"Yes, that would be great, especially if you're going to part of the student exchange program," was his reply.

"I'm going to stay there for two weeks so this would give me plenty of time to think of a plan to get rid of Precure for stealing my role as the savior of the world," I proclaimed.

As I rest up for tomorrow, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Anyway, this is a good opportunity for me to get away from L.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived at the Pikarigaoka part of Japan, I learned it's the day for the festival; therefore, no classes today. Anyway, this isn't the start of the student exchange program yet. I was just going there to examine the place. For the day of going to the festival, I'm just going to wear casual clothes.

"Wow, this is going to be very interesting to find Precure in this part of town," Ryuk stated with happy face.

"I'll bring you some entertainment, Ryuk," I replied to my Shinigami as I noticed two girls with some friends. One has red hair and wearing a black kimono, while the other has blue hair and wearing a light blue kimono. _If I'm not mistaken, those two were..._

I approach them with manners.

"Hi, my name is Light Yagami, and you are..." I introduced myself and I hope those two would give out their names.

"I'm Megumi Aino," said the redhead.

"I-I'm Hime Shirayuki," said the blue-head. Judging by that tone of her voice, it looks like she's shy as if she didn't come from this world.

"Well, those were very nice names so let's just have some fun in the festival," I requested to join with them, and they accept by taking my hand.

In the festival, I hang out the girls as we went into different booths to eat up different kinds of food. Once that is done, we were going to a booth known as Miss Fortune's Mystery Mirror Fortunes.

"If I'm not mistaken, Light, you already know Megumi and Hime were Cure Lovely and Princess since you have a stern look on your face about them," Ryuk said.

_That is true, Ryuk. Ever since I got the chance to look on their face, I recognized them as the Precure living in this part of Japan. Now, whoever Miss Fortune is, I'm sure she is Cure Fortune._

I paid my 100 yen to this young man, and I entered the booth with Megumi and Hime to see Miss Fortune. As I looked at that woman, she has purple hair and eyes. That she is...

"Hikawa?!" Megumi looks surprised.

_Just as I thought, it's Iona Hikawa and she is Cure Fortune, no doubt,_ I thought to myself.

As soon as Iona takes a look at Hime, she looks tense. If I remember correctly, I saw the news of how Cure Fortune yells at Cure Princess that it is all her fault that Earth has been invaded and that she will never forgive her for this.

Now, this is one interesting twist. I now know who Cure Fortune and Princess are, and I'm in the center of their conflict.

Next, she takes a look at me and she looks surprised.

"Light, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me, Iona. Good to see you again," I smiled.

"It's good to see you, too," she smiled back.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Megumi looks surprised by this event.

"Yes, we've been friends ever since we were kids," I replied.

I continued to tell them about Iona that she's just like in some ways more than one. Like me, she's smart and athletic, and quite famous. Also, both of us have such strong sense of justice. For me, I do my own justice, and that those three girls have no clue that I'm Kira. If I'm mistaken, Iona doesn't do what I do as Kira when she's Cure Fortune.

"Wow, that's very good to have her as a friend," Hime looks scared on seeing her, and I could tell why.

"Now, what do you want me to predict?" Iona asked.

"Well, I don't want you to predict something for me," I stated as I started to walk out of the booth.

Megumi and Hime are surprised by what I just said.

"Why not? This could be fun!" the former stated.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in fortune-telling," I walked out of the booth.

Next, I moved to a quiet spot by a tree where Ryuk is going to talk to me about this.

"I must be impressed, Light. You got three Precure to kill," he chuckled on what I found out.

"Yeah, Ryuk, I just found out Iona is one of them even if she's not part of their team," I stated. I could Iona is fighting alone when she's Cure Fortune. Therefore, I might have a plan to do with this.

* * *

For this afternoon, I sneak from the side of the booth to see if Iona has told them about their fortune. They were disappointed because she told them they will have a bad future, but cheered up, anyway. At least they don't care about fortune-telling like me.

Just then, trouble comes up, and I know what that is. It's Saiark, and that general guy is leading them. I hid myself as Megumi and Hime transformed into their Precure forms to fight them.

"This is a very interesting event to see," Ryuk looks excited.

We watched the fight to see two Precure are being outnumbered by those monsters. Suddenly, Cure Fortune appeared out of nowhere to defeat them and restored the girls that happened to be the source of that big monster.

"Light, isn't that...?" Ryuk asked.

"Yes, Ryuk, that's Iona, and I'm sure of that," I stated with a smirk on my face.

Once the fight is over, I hide to see that Fortune has no intention to saving those two, and that she is just protecting the city, that's all. _How rude she is. Maybe I should just kill her and be done with it._ If that wasn't enough, she told Megumi not to trust Cure Princess or else, a giant disaster will fall upon her. I wonder if Megumi would believe her. As for me, I don't. _If her Precure name is Fortune, then I don't believe in whatever prediction will she throw at me._

I head home to my room for the night as I contemplate of the events with a Death Note and pen in front of my desk.

"So, Light, are you going to kill her? Your own childhood friend just because she was being rude to those two?" Ryuk asked.

"No, Ryuk, I got a better idea," I replied to that question. "I'm going to bring you more entertainment and I know how."

"Hmm, how?"

"Well, Ryuk, do you remember what I did to Raye Penber?" I asked smugly.

"Yeah, I remember," he replied before he realizes what I meant. "You mean you're going to make her kill people like what you did with that FBI agent back in the subway?"

"Yes, that's right," I pulled out pages from the Death Note with the cause of deaths being written down. "Since she mostly fights alone, I just got the advantage."

I go to sleep as I'm planning to go to Pikarigaoka the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I'm at Pikarigaoka as I hide behind a bush to see Iona is doing her routine as Cure Fortune.

_Look at her. She can take down a number of those monsters by herself. Well, it doesn't help the fact that she is a martial artist practitioner and that would explain her fighting ability as Cure Fortune._

"Stardust Shoot!" she exclaimed as she creates a big purple star with her hands to shoot it at the enemy. After trapping a Saiark, she purifies it and I saw the person that was trapped in some kind of mirror being released.

So, that's where those monsters were coming from.

"Thank you for saving me, Cure Fortune!" said the little girl who is the source of that monster.

"You're welcome, citizen!" Iona smiled at the citizen as the girl walks away from her.

"Look at that. She is mean towards Megumi and Hime, but not on others like that girl," Ryuk chuckled on the matter.

"That means she's a hypocrite, Ryuk, and I know how to fix hypocrites like her. Just watch," I decided to approach her from behind and put on a hood to my head to cover up my face. Well, not all of it. "Cure Fortune, or should I say, Iona Hikawa. Turn around and you're dead. I'm Kira."

I could tell Iona looks shocked upon hearing this. One, she is shocked because I know who she is, but as Kira, not Light Yagami. Two, it's because she is confronting Kira at this moment.

"That's right. Whatever you do, don't turn around and attack me. I won't hesitate to kill you. Also, tell your fairy partner to go away."

I heard Iona telling her fairy partner who has purple sunglasses on her head to leave her alone and she followed her order.

"First of all, I will prove to you that I am Kira. See that little girl you tried to helped out?" I pointed to the girl she saved as the source of that Saiark she just fought against. "I will kill her for you."

"But how? Don't do it!" I should have known she would protest on this part.

It's too late. The girl started to collapse as she dies from a heart attack. Come to think of it, I wrote her name in the Death Note before approaching Iona.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill her. The truth is, that little girl is a monster. She killed her own parents and moved from foster home to foster home for no apparent reason than for her own fun. She always avoid getting arrested due to a lack of evidence and putting up an innocent face. Therefore, she was a menace to society and got what she deserved. I can assume you know that I can't kill without knowing someone's name and face. This means anyone who approaches us will be killed at the moment. If you want me to show more of my power, go ahead and choose someone for me to kill."

"That's enough. You're Kira, and I believe you," she said with fear.

"I'm sure you cared more about your loved ones than these people coming here. Imagine how'd you feel if one of them was killed. I think you should consider them the real hostages at the moment. After all, she has become a prisoner of mine."

"How do you know about her?" she asked nervously.

I smirked as I got her. The truth is, I don't have a hostage. When she said 'her', I'm talking about her older sister. Come to think, she's not around with their parents when I first got here. It's either they're dead or captured by the Terribads. I could assumed the latter is the most probable answer.

"You seemed surprised. I've been investigating you and if I'm not mistaken, your sister got into trouble with those Terribads. Is that true?"

"Yes, she got captured by the Phantom Empire's most elite minion, Phantom," she replied.

_I was right to choose the latter. Judging by what she said, her sister was a Precure fighting against him.  
_

"That means she was a Precure, right?" I asked.

"Yes, she was. In fact, after she got captured, I got her powers to transform into Cure Fortune," Iona added.

_I was right,_ I thought about the matter.

"Now, if you don't do exactly as I say, she will die and so will the rest of your family, including you. And that's a promise."

"Okay, you got me so what do I have to do to be free from you grasp?" Iona asked.

"Now, you will go to a computer shop. I want the files containing the identities of all the Precure around the world," I commented.

"Like you will have something like that because their true identities are being kept secret to the world."

_I just knew she would say that and that's what frustrates me.  
_

I hand her a manila envelope and I gave her some instructions.

"Alright. Take this envelope. First, take the transceiver out of the envelope, then put the earpiece in, and await my instructions."

I walked a few inches away from her as I saw her doing exactly as I said. Not only that, but also not to let her see my face and know that I'm Kira.

"Now, go to a computer shop," was my first instruction I gave her via transceiver I got for myself to send that to her earpiece.

She flies away and I followed her to the destination.

"I'll be close at all times which means I'll be watching your every move. When you get on the shop, look for a cubicle and don't take your eyes off it. If I see you looking around, I will kill you."

Next, she goes inside and I followed as well. I noticed a free seat and that's where I will watch her do my work.

"Once you're inside, I want you to take the seat closest to the doors. If it's occupied, wait until it's free."

As usual, Iona has did exactly what I wanted her to do.

"Now, I will ask you something. If I even have a slightest suspicion that you're not being honest, your sister is as good as dead. How many Precure are there around the world? Speak quietly into the transmitter and don't make it obvious."

"I believe it's around 243 since there are 243 countries in the world," was her reply.

"I see..." I muttered. _This is too many so I'll just kill a few to make those girls get the message that Kira won't take well of anyone stealing his title._

"Now, take the papers out of the envelope."

I looked at Iona from behind the cubicle she is sitting to see that she is doing what I said, finding papers with cut areas.

"Since there are a lot of Precure, I want you to call in a reporter named Miyo Masuko, and tell her you needed the list of Precure living in this world with their names and faces included. Make sure I hear this conversation. Tell her to this send this information to your e-mail. If I hear anything other than that, you will be killed."

The next thing she does is take out her cellphone and started to call on that reporter.

"Hello?" the latter answered.

"This is Cure Fortune," Iona stated.

"Cure Fortune, how good to see you!"

"Can you help me? I need the names and faces of all the Precure living in the world. Send the file to my e-mail, and it's fortune at goo dot jp."

"Okay, you ask for it."

That is very easy enough. Come to think of it, Iona has another e-mail address for her alter ego. At least, no one will connect the dots that she and Fortune are the same person.

"Now that is done, disable the anti-virus on that cubicle," I instructed Iona to do my work and she did it when I saw her doing it. "Once that is done, insert the USB seen by the envelope."

She got the USB from the envelope I gave her and inserted it. That is when this part to kill those Precure has begun.

_Bingo._

"Now, go to your e-mail and open the file the reporter has sent you," I instructed and saw her following it. "You saw the list of Precure living around the world with their names and faces. Now, refresh the webpage and open the file again."

Iona refreshed the webpage of her e-mail address and she opened the file to see that the file has one change.

"Once you opened the file, you noticed it's different because the real names of the Precure are listed there. This is because I placed a virus on the USB to give out this information," I stated. "Now, one by one, you're going to look at each photo and write down the Precure's name on the space provided. You're going to do this to every Precure until the boxes are full to write down. If I find out you're giving me false information like the Precure name, you know what will happen," I instructed and saw her writing.

I went back to the screen of my cubicle where Ryuk is laughing at this.

"I love this! Thank you, Light, for bringing me more entertainment!" he stated. "Let the genocide of Precure begin!"

"Yes, we'll see to that, Ryuk," I also feel satisfied.

"I'm done," Iona's voice spoke to my transceiver.

"Good. Now that you're done, put everything back in the envelope, and place it on the top of the cubicle above your head. After that, stay there for 30 minutes and when you're absolutely certain that nobody will notice you leaving without the envelope, you can leave the place," I replied to her through my device, watching her every move.

In the meantime, I decided to take a look at some websites regarding on the matter if the world likes Kira or Precure more. As I looked at it, it's a 50/50. Well, it's going to change soon when I killed the latter so that I, as Kira, will be respected, not those magical girls that can make attacks with just a bracelet.

I looked at the clock to see it's 10 o'clock AM and the 30 minutes were up.

"Now, you can go," I stated and I saw her leave the shop.

Too bad she doesn't realize I am picking up the envelope containing the names of every Precure living here. She's lucky I don't have to kill all of them; I'll just kill a few of them to get a message that Kira is not pleased with them trying to take his role as the savior of the world.

_As for her, I'm going to spare her and send her to some humiliations, then I'll kill her._

* * *

I went back home and sit on my desk to open my envelope, and see the real names of those Precure. I am amazed of what I just did.

"Well, Light, this should send those Precure a message to back-off, right?" Ryuk asked.

"I hope so, Ryuk," I replied to my Shinigami. "Iona is just lucky I didn't kill her immediately after the job she did."

"So, why did you spare her, then? Is it because she's your friend when you were a kid?"

"To answer your two questions, Ryuk. It's not because she's my friend when I was a kid, but to put her to some various humiliations before I kill her."

"I say that is going to be more fun, right?"

"Yes, it is."

I lie down on my bed as I contemplate my next move against Iona by tomorrow morning. _By tomorrow, I'm sure that some Precure will be dead like flies as a way that Kira is really angry with them for taking his role as the savior and that, they should quit or they will die._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying to get a peaceful sleep for the night until I hear a horn honking to my face. I screamed as I fell out of bed. As I got up, the person who honked a horn to my face is the same general guy who attacked Megumi and Hime on the festival. Also, Ryuk has fun on seeing me hurt like that. Then again, he is neither on my side, nor my enemies like Iona.

"What the hell?!"

"So you're Kira, aren't you?" he asked me.

"Yes, what about it, General Oresky?" I asked the general guy.

"Well, Queen Mirage has taken an interest in you since she saw you murdering criminals for a better world."

"Yeah? It's all her fault that Precure came into the picture. If she hadn't invaded this planet, then I would have run things smoothly," I stated with my arms crossed.

Next is that he showed me that he has my Death Note on his hands and because of this, he can see Ryuk.

"So, the rumors of killing people with a Death Note are true," Oresky said with an evil smile. "Hello, I'm Oresky."

"Ryuk is the name," said my Shinigami.

"To tell you the truth, the queen has also a Death Note, and she thinks highly of you for killing people with that object."

I never thought I would get respected by that woman.

"Because of this, she is willing to leave your planet alone if you beat her in a contest by tomorrow," Oresky said.

"Well, if she wants a challenge, bring it on," I accepted the challenge. "And I got additional condition if I win."

"What's that?" the general asked.

I smirked as I started to make another condition.

"If I win, Phantom will have to free the victims that are captured, including Cure Fortune's older sister," I stated. _By the time I got to her sister, I'll kill them both at the same time._

"Well, it's settled. You'll meet the queen by tomorrow when she calls it," Oresky said before leaving.

"Well, Light, this is one very interesting twist," Ryuk chuckled. "I'm so going to enjoy this. It's either you or Queen Mirage will win for the fate of the planet."

"Yeah, but in the end, I will win, Ryuk," I smiled at my Shinigami.

As I went back to sleep, I decided to think of my strategy to whatever contest she might pull.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and have my breakfast of bacon and eggs. Good thing I bought a Pikarigoaka school uniform before going home yesterday. I turned on the TV to see some interesting news.

"This is Miyo Masuko, the reporter of Pretty Cure Weekly with bad news! This just in! Precures from England, Australia, Sydney, and Moscow are all dead from heart attacks!"

Ryuk started to laugh this, and I knew this is good entertainment for him.

"Splendid," I said with joy from that.

"I can assume Kira is responsible for this, so whoever you are, Kira, you won't get away with this! Happiness Charge Precure will see your defeat!" the newswoman exclaimed with such spirit, never giving up on those magical girls even if they were killed by me.

"Like that will happen," I casually turned off the TV and finished my breakfast, then I went to Pikarigaoka by train.

Arriving at the school, I will be in the same class as Iona's. This will get closer to her so I can humiliate her before I kill her. Before going to her classroom, I noticed the students in the classroom where Megumi and Hime are singing Cure Honey's song.

_Good thing I didn't listen too much of that song so I don't get that song stuck to my head,_ I was looking disdain on that one.

"Light, what are you doing here? And why are you wearing the boy's school uniform of the school?" asked Megumi.

"Well, Megumi, I am going to study here two weeks as a transfer student," I explained.

"Then, that's great!" she exclaimed.

Next thing I know is that she and Hime are holding my arms in admiration.

"Oh, and Light?" Megumi called on me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"No offense, but I made Iona tell your fortune the other day," she said.

"What did she told you?" I asked. I decided not to react violently on this as I didn't want my future to be predicted by that woman.

"She said, your future is a terrible one," Hime replied.

I look shock on hearing that. _Did she said my future is a terrible one? Impossible!_

"I see..." I said disdainfully. "Good thing I don't believe in that. What about you two?"

"Same here," Megumi said.

"Count me on," Hime added.

"Good," I was relief to hear such good news.

"It sounds like Cure Honey's song has reached your hearts," a voice said and I saw a girl with short brown-haired girl and a winning smile.

"Yuu-yuu!" Megumi said and I know that's just her nickname.

_She looks familiar..._ then the revelation hit me as I knew why she looks familiar. _I knew it! She's..._

"Seriously? But the song's so weird," Hime said, interrupting my thought.

If I'm not mistaken, she and Megumi have no idea of their brown-haired friend is Cure Honey.

_Seriously, can't they simply figure out who she is by just looking at her face closely?_

"You must be Light Yagami," the girl shake hands with me. "I'm Yuko Omori, and I'm their friend."

"I see..." at least I can kill those three if I have the time. Then I release my hand from her grip. "Anyway, I'm going to have my class with Iona so see you later."

I walked out of the classroom where I saw Iona and she looks surprised. Not to mention she's blushing.

"Ooh, Light's got a girlfriend! Light's got a girlfriend!" Ryuk chanted.

_Yeah, thank you for saying that, Ryuk!_ I thought bitterly.

"Now, class, this is Light Yagami, and he's a transfer student. He will be studying with us for two weeks," said some teacher and judging by some books the class is reading, he's a grammar teacher. "Light, sit next to Iona."

I was looking so smug at this news as I sit next to her.

"Hi, Iona," I started to interact with her.

"Hi, Light," Iona greeted back. "So, you're studying here for two weeks?"

"Yeah," I replied back.

It looks Ryuk is chuckling at this moment. He seems to enjoy this conversation.

"Now, Yagami, I'm going to ask you this grammar question. Can you please translate the sentence to English?"

This is an easy task for me as I stand up and look at the blackboard.

"I am cleaning up my house from top to bottom," I replied.

"Wow, very good, Light. Take your seat," the teacher said and I sit down to my desk.

Iona looks amazed on how I said the right answer.

"Now, we're going to vote on who will be the Student Council President for two weeks," the teacher said, and I can this as an opportunity to get to my killings. "Any nominations?"

"Me!" I stand up as I called for the nomination of myself.

"That's good. Now, any votes for him?" the teacher asked and everyone raised their hands, even Iona. "All opposed?"

The hands are down so I win.

After class is over, I went to my desk as the new Student Council President. Good thing nobody looked at my backpack to see that I bought my Death Note to school. Now, I just need to have my drawer the same hiding place like in my house.

"I'm so filled with joy with you as the president of the school," Ryuk stated happily.

"Yeah, Ryuk. That way, I can bring out the humiliations I'm going to pull at Iona 'Cure Fortune' Hikawa!" I exclaimed happily with my plan coming along.

"Is that so, Light 'Kira' Yagami?" a voice stated and I saw a little girl teleported in here. The girl has silver hair and wearing a pink dress. "I'm Hosshiwa, and I'm one of the generals of the Phantom Empire. Here's a piece of the Death Note that Oresky made me and the others touched."

I got the piece from her and with this, the organization can now see Ryuk.

"So, what is your reason to be here?" the Shinigami asked.

"Well, I will cause trouble for Precure for today," she replied and gives me a communicator. "Call me and the generals and we'll help you for your scheme if necessary."

"Good, just go and I'll be waiting for that contest this day," I stated and the girl left. _Whatever contest the queen will throw at me, I will win and get her and her cronies to leave this planet alone._

As president, I began doing my job of filing documents, but at the same time, I did some killings with the Death Note. First, I finish with my documents, then I do the killings. I used the Internet to bring out news on some criminals for me to kill, and it's going so well. I hope to become the hero who save this planet from the Saiark, not Precure.

For this afternoon, I went out to see Megumi and Hime talking to Yuko. So far, the latter hugs on Hime about being happy Cure Honey's song being accepted, so she asked her for the reason for being happy with something like that.

_If I'm not mistaken, Hosshiwa failed on taking care of those three Precure._

"Because you've appreciated the song I made," was Yuko's reply. This made me convince that she is Cure Honey.

"Yuu-yuu made Cure Honey's song?" Megumi wondered before she gets surprised by this.

"I am Cure Honey!" Yuko exclaimed happily.

"EHHHHH?!" Megumi, Hime, and their fairy companion look surprised by this.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development?" I stated calmly.

"Light, you knew about this?" Megumi asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied. "Also, I know you're Precure in the country so I have a favor for you three as Student Council President."

"What is it, Light?" Hime asked.

"I want you three to keep Iona at constant surveillance starting right now," was my favor.

* * *

While doing some work at the office, I hear Megumi's voice by my walkie-talkie.

"One question, Light. Why do you want us to follow Iona? Is there something suspicious of her?" she asked.

"I think there is," I replied back. "I have a reason to believe that she is Cure Fortune. Also, she might be working for the Phantom Empire which explains why she is using your friend, Hime, as a proxy for her misdeed. So, just follow her and no questions asked."

_Come to think of it, the second reason is one thing I can think of Iona blaming Hime for the Terribads being released. Either way, I will see if that is true or not. This is my first step of playing her and Hime like fools in my game.  
_

Next, I used the communicator to talk to Oresky.

"Oresky?" I asked.

"Hey, Light. What do you want?" the general asked.

"Is Phantom in your world?"

"Yes, why?"

"Send him here to give Cure Fortune a beat-up. Tell him not to capture her, just take her down. I'll have someone take pictures of her on the condition. Can you do that?"

"Sure, Light."

"Good."

I put down the communicator and I resume killing some criminals. When I looked at the Internet, I saw a criminal named Kudo Ikawa, and he is in prison. I decided to have him a little accident by writing this down in the Death Note.

_Kudo Ikawa_

_Escapes prison with a silver spoon and shot by guards on the front gate by around 4:30 pm._

Next, I noticed the same boy who directed me to Iona approaching me so I hid the notebook.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My name is Seiji Sagara, and I'm impressed that you figured out who Happiness Charge Precure are," he said.

"Is that so?" I clasp my hands to mouth level. "Listen, Seiji, I want you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a camera?" I asked a question, and he pulls the item out of his bag. "Good. I want you to take pictures of Cure Fortune getting defeated by some bad guy from the Phantom Empire. Bring them to me when you have it by sending them to my e-mail, lightyagami at goo dot jp."

"Okay, but why do you want photos of her losing?"

"That is top-secret, if you know what I mean."

He left my office, and my work continues on killing criminals for about 30 minutes.

"Light," Megumi called me by my walkie-talkie. "We followed Iona and noticed that she is on top of a skyscraper at the Hiro Avenue."

"Good to hear, so you and your friends will stand down. Don't do anything. Don't come there and transform. Got it?"

"B-But..." I hear Hime is calling me.

"I'm the Student Council President, and just follow my lead. Understand?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Yuko sounded like he is saluting me.

"Good," I put down my walkie-talkie to my desk. Next, I called Oresky. "Oresky, bring Phantom in."

I resumed with my killings. It's only a matter of time Precure loses to Kira, and I will be number one once again.

After a few minutes, I get a call from Megumi.

"Light, you're right. Iona is Cure Fortune; we just saw her transform, but we don't find anything involving her working with the Phantom Empire," she said through my walkie-talkie.

"Well, that clears the first and second statements," I said casually.

"Also, she gets beaten up by a new enforcer known as Phantom. You want us to help her?"

I put up a smirk from hearing this news.

_Perfect._

"No, do not help her," I replied.

"But..." I knew she would attempt to protest at this idea.

"If she wants to do everything on her own, then just let her. She is being mean to you people, including Hime, so she got what she deserved."

_I'm hoping Seiji is taking pictures of Iona losing to that elite underling of the organization._

As I thought about this, I decided to look at my e-mail to see if the pictures are up.

However...

"Light! We'll go and transform to help her out!" Megumi said.

"No! Don't help her! Just stay put!" I protested.

"But..." I heard Yuko said a protest.

"You heard me, Yuko. You and your friends better not transform into Precure and help her!" I scolded.

"Why not?" she asked me sadly.

"This is something you three can't understand..."

"Eh?! Phantom just run off?!" Megumi said.

I would assume he decided not to let Iona get captured by a mirror, for my plan to humiliate her.

Now, back to looking at my e-mail, I saw the pictures Seiji sent me.

As I looked at them, I saw pictures of how Phantom gives Iona a beatdown. These includes her being tossed to a wall, punched in the face, slashed by the latter's sword, and being restrained by him. Good thing he didn't trapped her in a mirror because I might have uses for her to be humiliated before I kill her.

_Perfect. This is exactly what I wanted._

I decided to call in the Newspaper Club to report this news today.

"Newspaper Club? I want you to report this news in the school, and send this to the entire city as well."

* * *

Once class starts again...

"NO!" I heard Iona screamed as she saw the front news regarding her alter ego via the newspaper. She looks shocked, not to mention humiliated. "Cure Fortune Has Turned From Pikarigaoka's Strongest Precure to Weakest Precure?!"

I also heard Ryuk is laughing about this. Then again, this is entertainment for him.

"I love it, Light! To defeat one who is strongest is to bring humiliation!" he exclaimed.

_It looks like I got her._

After class is over, I saw Hosshiwa in front of me when I left the school.

"It's time for the contest, Light," she said as she grabs me and Ryuk. I'm guessing she's doing this to teleport us to the Phantom Empire, and she just did.

Whatever contest Queen Mirage will throw at me, I will win to drive her forces away from Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sent to some castle and I looked amazed.

"Wow, this is a very interesting sight, Light," Ryuk is looking to be amazed by this.

"So, you must be Light Yagami, or should I say, Kira," a voice said and I turned to see a little girl with blonde hair, red eyes, and wearing black clothing. "I am Queen Mirage, and I lead the Phantom Empire."

"Good to see you," I greeted her. Next, she reveals she is holding a piece of paper, and if I'm not mistaken, that is a piece of my Death Note.

"So, you're Ryuk. Hello there," she greeted my Shinigami.

"Same here," he greeted back.

"Now, Light, I invited you here because I heard you have problems with Precure," she stated.

_How does she know this?_

"Lucky guess," I crossed my arms, looking upset with this. "It's all your fault, Your Majesty. If your forces hadn't invaded the planet, I would run things smoothly."

"That is why I'm planning to have my forces invade somewhere else if you beat me in a contest."

"Is that so? Well, bring it on!"

I am looking excited to beat this queen in a contest. She showed me what the contest is gonna be. We were standing in different panels with a small computer where the buzzer should be.

"Now, here's the contest. We're going to see who can write down names in the Death Note faster in about 30 minutes," she said.

_This is the contest she is planning? I bet I can win this. After all, I remember my first time I would write faster when I first found a Death Note in about a day._

"Okay, I accept!" I exclaimed.

We each pull out our Death Notes and place it on the panel. When Oresky honks his horn, the contest begins.

I started to look at the screen for criminals and I write down in the Death Note as fast as I can. To me, this is a very exciting challenge. I recall on how I managed to write down a lot of names for days before Ryuk show up. Speaking of Ryuk, he is just sitting to see who will win. I assure myself that I will win this contest.

After 30 minutes...

"Now, let's see the scores," Oresky said. It shows that I got a score of 326 while Mirage has a score of 325. "And the winner is... Light Yagami!"

"Yes, hooray for me!" I cheered myself and Ryuk is quite amazed that I won the contest. Then I turned to the queen. "Now that I've won, Queen Mirage, you will call off your forces from Earth, and invade somewhere else."

"Sure, I'll do that," she agreed on the matter.

Next thing is that Hosshiwa grabs me and Ryuk, then teleport us back to school before going back to the castle.

_Now, I rule the world once again._


	7. Chapter 7

Now that I'm back on Earth, I'm going to put my next humiliation trick against Iona. As soon as I get home from school, I told my parents I'm staying at Iona's home at Pikarigaoka for about two weeks, and they supported my decision. Of course, my sister, Sayu, supported my decision as well.

This is all too easy.

I packed up my things, including clothes and the Death Note. I entered Iona's home, and she and her grandfather welcomed me to stay in the spare room they have. Once that is done, I buy some things to make the drawer a hiding place for my Death Note like back home. As I went to the living room, I saw Iona sitting down while looking hurt. Must be her fight with Phantom has let left her gravely injured.

I smiled evilly as I put up another humiliation against her. I attacked her as Cure Fortune two times, so now I attack her as Iona Hikawa.

"Here it comes," Ryuk said as he knows I'm going to pull something nasty to her.

"Hi, uncle, Iona," I approached her and her grandfather with a normal smile. Of course, 'uncle' is the term I used on the latter due to the fact I'm a great friend of Iona's.

"Hey," Iona greeted me back.

"What's up, Light?" her grandfather greeted me back as well.

"You know, uncle, I was thinking about trying out to be a martial artist like your granddaughter here," I sit down with a way to persuade him for my next trick. Of course, I lied about trying to be a martial artist.

"Really?" he looks curious about what I said.

"So, can you show me some moves?"

"Sure, why not? Step over here," uncle stands up and I followed him to the side of the sofa. Then, he makes a pose where he is going at me.

"Wait, how can I watch the moves if you do it on me?" I asked while pointing myself with two thumbs.

"Oh yeah. Iona, come here."

Upon hearing the request, I saw her looking surprised by this as if she didn't want this.

"I'd rather not," I knew she would try to avoid this.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you," uncle grabs Iona and is puzzled by her groaning. "Anything wrong?"

"No, I'm well," she groaned, hiding the pain she has from being attacked from Phantom.

"Come on! Let's see some moves!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, Light, you ask for it," uncle puts Iona down to the floor and pins a fist to her throat. "This is a shime-waza, a strangulation technique."

I saw Ryuk is laughing maniacally at this. He seemed to enjoy this so I decided to show him more.

"Cool, show me more," I turned to uncle.

"Sure, the most important thing in martial arts is a takedown," he said.

"Ah, may I see this takedown," I said, looking sly. Good thing those two can't take a hint I'm Kira.

After standing up, uncle puts Iona a few inches away from him.

"Now, Light, count me in."

"1, 2, 3! Attack Iona!" I exclaimed while point my two index fingers at Iona.

Next thing is that uncle grabs her school uniform and pins her down to the floor. Looks like I did a good job attacking her while she's not in her Cure form.

"Very good!" I give out a good review while Ryuk is laughing at this.

"Now, I'll prepare dinner," uncle then left the two of us in the room so that he can go to the kitchen and cook dinner for us.

Iona grabs me by the collar of my uniform, looking all angry.

"Light, can we talk privately in my room?"

"Is there a problem?" I asked slyly.

"Room!" she drags me there while holding my uniform.

We entered her room and I act as if nothing happened.

"So, what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked smugly.

"Why did you make my grandfather attack me?" I just knew she would ask me that.

It's time to get serious.

"Because it's about time you stop getting away with everything!" I exclaimed with anger at her.

"What's that supposed to-?" she asked before I cut her off.

"You yelled at some random Cure, you talked to her and her friend of having a bad future and you told them I would have the same as well, you told her friend to stay away from her, and you fought against some villain who is stronger than and you lost!" I yelled at her for all those things she did. She happens to look shocked as if she is thinking of how did I know all of this.

"W-What are you talking about?" she tries not to lose her cool from this.

"Iona, I know you're Cure Fortune," I replied.

"How did you know this?" she looks surprised when I said this. Of course, she wasn't expecting anyone, especially Cure Lovely and Princess, finding out she's really Iona.

"How? I saw you on the news and I recognized your face. Not only that, but also I would think whoever Miss Fortune is in the festival, she is Cure Fortune. Lastly, I saw you looking tense on Hime, or should I say, Cure Princess. That gives me a hint as I know you have some bitter issues with her."

She looks surprised by this, but she can't hide it from me anymore.

"Glasan," was she said and a fairy with purple sunglasses on her head appeared. If I'm not mistaken, that's her fairy companion. "It's time."

Next, Iona showed her transformation as Cure Fortune to me.

"Tell me, Light, do Cure Lovely and Cure Princess know who I am?" she asked.

"They're gonna," I replied casually.

"Don't you do that to me!" she said angrily.

"Fine, you tell them."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm being honest!" I retorted.

"What?" she can't believe what I'm saying.

"I've been wondering of your strange behavior!" I exclaimed with anger.

"Light, you know what-"

I cut off what she is going to say as I started out a speech of how she sucked.

"Ever since you became Cure Fortune, you've been acting like you don't care about anyone but yourself! You've been helping yourself, not the other Cures! You attempted to face Phantom alone, but look at how it cost you! You're hurt, that's what! All you can think about is getting away with it. 'Ooh, I'm Iona. I'm so cool I get away with everything'," I stated with anger. "Fine, Iona. You just fight alone and get beaten up by bad aliens because that's what you're good at."

"Light..." she tried to approach me.

This time, I land a punch to her face, knocking her down to the ground. I left her room afterwards.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're not so-" I heard her say this but she is cut off by saying 'ow'. The injuries must be getting to her.

Next, I took out my cellphone as I decided to have Megumi, Hime, and Yuko invited to her home after dinner.

Looks I got her this time.

* * *

After dinner, I waited for those three girls to show up and they did. Lucky uncle is fast asleep, and our discussion will be taking place in the living room. I was sitting on the couch while they sit on the dining table.

"Light, what's the reason to invite us here?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, can't this wait by tomorrow?" Yuko also asked.

"Oh, and Light, we watched the news. The Saiark all over the world are disappearing and that the imprisoned Precure are being released."

When I heard this news, I look forward to see Iona's older sister, and I remember my vow to kill those two at the same time, but I will do it in a separate day.

Suddenly, Iona shows up.

"No, I think he arranged this discussion to talk to you all about this news he knows of," she appeared while being hurt.

"Well, this is what happens when she was injured by Phantom," I said casually with my arms crossed, facing her.

"Look, I'll show you this."

Once again, she transformed into Cure Fortune, then she sits down on a chair.

"Now, you know. I'm Cure Fortune. As much as I realized I was wrong, Cure Princess, I'm really sorry I scolded you for not taking your part as a Precure, including blaming you for the Terribads invading the world. Also, I'm sorry, Cure Lovely, for trying to break you two apart. I shouldn't have."

"Now, she's gonna get it," Ryuk stated.

"Looks like my plan has been working after all," I muttered.

"Light, did you know about this?" Megumi goes in front of me, looking angry at me. She also has Hime with her.

"Yeah, why?"

"You made her grandfather attack her..."

"When you knew she's Cure Fortune," Hime finished.

"Wait a second," I said.

"Hey, you two should take it easy on him. He's a good kid," Iona said, and that was nice of her to say something like that. "Maybe my future predictions are wrong. You three will get better futures after all."

_That's what I wanted to hear from her._

"So, can you three forgive me?" she asked.

"Yes, we forgive you," I replied as Megumi, Hime, and I hug her.

After this, the three girls and their fairy companion left her, and they were in good terms. Next, after a few seconds, we open the front door to see Iona's sister is back. They were in tears as they got their reunion once again.

I was in my room contemplating to kill those two, and the Precure team living in this country.

"So, are you going to kill them right now?" Ryuk asked.

"No, I'll just wait for a week," I replied as I started to write down names in the Death Note once again. "In the meantime, time to send those Precure a message."

I looked on the names of Precure to see Cure Nile. Her real name is Neytiri Anat. I decided to use her to send those Precure a message stop being saviors of the world because Kira has taken that role before them.

_Neytiri Anat_

_In May 26, 2009, she is afraid that Kira will kill her so she cuts herself and draws a message saying expressing her fear of Kira so she decided to die by blood loss. She draws a pentagram afterwards. Dies of blood loss at 10 PM._

Once that is done, I'm going to sleep and think of my strategy on how to kill Iona and her sister by next week. Not only them, but also the Precure living in Pikarigaoka.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I have my breakfast with Iona and her grandfather as we saw the news on how Kira is being declared as a hero for getting rid of the Saiark, not Precure. I saw Iona and her sister spit take on the news. They didn't take it well.

"What are they saying? Kira is no hero! He's a murderer!" Iona exclaimed.

"I'd say," I said._ It's good to be a hero for getting rid of the Saiark. After all, I beat Queen Mirage in a contest of who can write fast in a Death Note._

"In other news, a death of a Precure in Egypt. Her name is Cure Nile. She was reported to have cut herself and write down this message with her blood," said the newscaster.

We read the message:

_Dear Precure,_

_I am afraid of Kira, so that's why I decided to kill myself by blood loss. Please, quite being Precure while you have the chance._

_Signed,_

_Cure Nile_

Looks like I did it.

"Also, she drew a pentagram with her blood," the newscaster said as I take notice of this.

"I can say Kira did this," I said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Iona said.

* * *

One week later, the Precure's time, including Iona's, is up.

Before going to school, I decided to write down the names of Happiness Charge Precure.

_Megumi Aino_

_Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky_

_Yuko Omori_

As for Hime, I wrote this down because Queen Mirage told me of this before I went back to Earth. Time to see if it worked. Also...

_Seiji Sagara_

_After his friends' funerals, he went out to get drunk at a bar in 9:30 AM, and is run over by a truck._

Besides, he also knows who those three are. If he is left alive, then he'll know I'm Kira. Next up is for Iona's sister.

_Akemi Hikawa_

_Commits suicide at 10 AM._

Time to see if those deaths will come up.

As soon as I arrived at school, it just did. It was a rainy day and the school is having a funeral for three students. It's Megumi, Hime, and Yuko.

_Perfect. Everything's going according to plan._

I gives out an eulogy about them as part of the Student Council President.

"Listen, everybody. Today, we are here to honor Megumi Aino, Hime Shirayuki, and Yuko Omori. They were good students and the reason Kira went after them is because they were against him. They became something he hated the most: Precure. That is all."

I went to my seat and wait until the event is over. After it is finished, I went to my office to do my work.

Just then, a student came.

"Student Council President, I bring you bad news!" she said.

"What is it?" I asked

"Seiji Sagara has died in a car accident while being drunk. This is not only the news, but also there's Akemi Hikawa, who hanged herself in the classroom where her sister is."

I make an evil smile at this moment.

_They carried out exactly what I wrote in the Death Note. Perfect._

"Well, I'm sure L will find Kira and get him executed so just leave," I said and the student followed my command.

Next, I will kill Iona as I saw her doing something heroic as Cure Fortune after school. Before long, I wrote down her name in the piece of the Death Note that is hidden in my watch.

"Iona, there is something I wanted to confess, and I don't think you'll like it."

"What is it?" she asked.

I looked at my watch to see it's also 40 seconds.

"I am Kira," I said sinisterly to her and she looks shocked from this.

Then, her time is up as she started to feel pain in chest that she fell to the ground. She is coming down with a heart attack when I didn't wrote down her cause of death.

"Light, you..." she said with her last breath.

"That's right. I am Kira. Goodbye, Cure Fortune, or should I say, Iona," I said before I left her to die from her heart attack.

I win. I win against Precure.

With those girls out of the way, I can continue with being the God of the New World.


End file.
